Otrov
by ViVid X
Summary: I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch) I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much) I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Kuroshitsuji' or this song.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Paring: Sebastian X Ciel**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, if you don't like than... what? Of course, don't read, silly XD**

**AN: *down***

***Alice Cooper- Poison**

***This is my first English songfic about Sebby and Ciel... have a mercy :((((**

* * *

_**OTROV**_

- Ciel watched his butler. There was something about Sebastian, something sexy and mysterious at the same time. Not that Ciel would think about Sebastian as SEXY... of course not, hah, nonsense.

_Your cruel device,_  
_Your blood like ice._  
_One look could kill,_  
_My pain, your thrill._

His soul is delicious one, he knew that. Sebastian served him because of their contract... he knew that one too. Then why he felt like this?

It's not normal. Sebastian is a demon... a male demon... an older male demon... Oh he was in some deep shit now...

He watched those lips of pure perfection, so soft. Those eyes, crimson eyes, it was like he could reach into the deepest spot of Ciel's soul just by one look. Soon enough their morning routine of dressing up became torture. Sebastian would accidentally brush his fingers over his master's collarbone and Ciel would gasp and fake cough...

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

He wanted him, his touch, his lips ohhh and his whispers. He was Sebastian's by that stupid contract, but what about Sebastian?

Did he felt something?

Did he liked Ciel?

Did he wanted him?

Like Ciel wanted him...

_You're poison runnin' through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains. _

- It was imoral... Ciel was just a human, a young human... a young human boy... could it get any worse? Sebastian frowned. It pained him to stand close to Ciel now, not being able to cares that soft skin and to kiss those fruity lips.

'-tian?'- a beautiful innocent voice reached his mind while he was dressing him.

'Master?' - Sebastian replied.

'Could you move to the next button, that one it already finished?'- Ciel asked, Sebastian's eyes widened, could it be that... was he just spacing out in front of his master?

Sebastian blushed and bowed his head so Ciel couldn't see it, but Ciel did and he blushed too. In that moment everything stopped, it was just Ciel and him. Like who will make a first wrong move or who will break first.

'Sebastian'

'Ciel'

They smiled when they realized they said each others names at the same time.

_Your mouth, so hot_  
_Your web, I'm caught_  
_Your skin, so wet_  
_Black lace on sweat_

They were both blushing. There was something magic in this moment, it was pure happiness. Ciel was not afraid what would Sebastian think anymore, and Sebastian couldn't care less too. Their eyes looked and widened seeing something different in each other. Sebastian saw happiness and pure love, something he could only dream to see in Ciel's eyes. Ciel saw want, lust and... love, never, ever, he imagined that Sebastian could return his feelings. It wasn't game, they would never play their feelings or on something soooo deep between them. It was secret, it was pure, it was simple, but yet so charming and alluring.

_I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)_  
_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_  
_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

'**No**'- Sebastian's mind screamed and he finished the last button. Ciel watched him. Sebastian just broke that happy moment by continuing his work, Ciel's heart ached and he looked away to hide his watery eye. Sebastian felt stupid, like he had lost something that was just right in his hand lying on his palm... Ciel's heart. He gasped and looked up when he noticed Ciel's breathing fastening.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

**'Ohhh, to the Hell with it'- **his mind screamed at him and he grabbed Ciel's arm bending him down so he could plant one sweet kiss on those honey lips. It was like leaf in autumn, flying around softly cared by the wind. Like he could have all of Ciel. He knew he could when Ciel responded to the kiss by nipping and licking. So much love in one kiss.

_Yeah_  
_Well I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_

They finally broke apart, both blushing bright red. Sebastian smirked and Ciel smiled.

'I love you Ciel'- Sebastian said brushing Ciels hair with his long fingers. Ciel took a deep breath. He would never get enough of this voice and this sentence.

_Runnin' deep inside my veins_  
_Burnin' deep inside my veins_  
_Poison_

'I love you, too'- Ciel said and hugged his first and last love.

_You're poison runnin' through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_  
_It's poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains_

* * *

_**A/N: I think it's nice... you?**_

_** please review, you can give me some suggestions, you can share your opinion, you can tell me I'm great, or I suck and I should never write again for the sake of human kind XD**_


End file.
